


Comment est-ce Possible ?

by AbbyGibbs



Category: Caïn (TV 2012)
Genre: Amour entre personne valide et moins valide., Cautionner le suicide., Confession de sentiments., De rouille et d'os (2012), F/M, Fauteuil roulant, Films, Fred à besoin de Lucie., Les jardins du roi (2014), Lucie est en congé pour deux jours., Lucie à besoin de Fred., Pas de spoiler., Pensées suicidaires, Suicide, amour, drame, pas de beta
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Lucie à quelques jours de congé et disons que les choses ne vont pas se passer comme elle l'avait prévue.





	1. Un repos bien mérité et une journée cinéma.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers : Aucun.
> 
> Note d'auteur : Pour cette histoire, il n'y aucun spoiler en ce qui concerne la série. Je ne fais qu'emprunter Fred et Lucie parce que pour ce que j'ai en tête, je pense que ce sont les deux personnages appropriés c'est tout.  
> Cette histoire, est une sorte de thérapie pour moi, car, le film auquel je vais faire référence dans cette fic, m'a traumatisé pendant quasi une semaine. Je pense que ceux qui l'on vu seront de quel film, je parle. 
> 
> Et vu la réaction qu'à Lucie dans : "Le grand saut." L'épisode 9 de la saison 4, je pense avoir fait le bon choix. Certain ne seront sûrement pas d'accord avec mes idées, mais je m'en fou. Je les assume pleinement.
> 
> Vous êtes prévenus ! Venez pas me râler dessus. Si ça ne vous plait pas ne le lisez pas et ne faites pas de commentaires cela me va parfaitement.

Lucie était assise dans son fauteuil préféré dans son appartement, vêtue d'un pull bien trop grand pour elle et d'une paire de chaussettes, elle allait se faire une soirée DVD, elle ne devait de toute manière pas se présenter à la S.R.P.J. demain. Elle n'en était pas mécontente. Lucie avait beau adorer son travail parfois tous ces meurtres s'en était trop.

 

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle entendit son micro-onde sonner, signe que le pop-corn était prêt, enfin ! Lucie se leva pour aller le prendre, versa le contenue dans un bol avant d'y ajouter un tout petit peu de sel puis alla se rasseoir. Parfait ! Elle ramena ses jambes dans le canapé et attrapa le plaid enroulé à ses côtés. Elle le plaça sur elle, avant de se penser pour prendre la télécommande sur la table basse.

 

Elle pouvait enfin se voir quelques films qu'elle avait acheté, il y avait déjà plus de deux mois pour pas cher. Elle préférait les livres, mais de temps en temps une soirée film, elle adorait ça.

 

Lucie appuya sur _'Play'_ les images apparurent et la musique commença à envahir le l'appartement. Elle avait opté, pour commencer sa soirée cinéma pour un film d'Allan Rickman : "Les jardin du Roi." Qui relate apparemment de l'histoire d'amour d'André Le Nôtre et Sabine de Barra.

 

Lucie Delambre, un vrai garçon manqué mais qui aime les histoires d'amour.

Une chose qu'elle n'était pas prête d'avouer de sitôt au capitaine. Même jamais en fait. Elle n'aurait jamais fini de l'entendre sinon.

 

L'acteur choisit pour jouer Le Nôtre était un plaisir pour les yeux. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans un film, et pourtant, il avait du mérite son jeu est excellent.

 

Il faudrait qu'elle aille voir sur le net quand ce qu'il avait encore joué. Lucie mit sur pause et repoussa le plaid qu'elle avait sur elle et alla prendre la boîte de DVD pour voir si elle pouvait y trouver le nom de l'acteur.

 

Matthias Schoenaerts. Ce nom n'avait pas vraiment une connotation anglaise.

 

Lucie s'installa à nouveau et redémarra le visionnage de film. À la fin de film, la fin fut déçue que celui-ci se termine déjà. Oui, décidemment ce Matthias a du mérite, il est très doué.

 

Lucie se leva, pour changer de DVD, replaçant le disque dans la boîte, un sourire caressa ses lèvres. Alors qu'elle visionnait le film, elle s'imaginait à la place de Sabine de Barra tombant amoureuse de Le Nôtre seulement celui-ci n'était pas interprété par Schoenaerts mais par Fred.

 

Elle éclata de rire à cette pensée à présent. Si Fred savait, il se foutrait bien d'elle. Comme elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de choisir, Delambre prit le second DVD de la pile sans vraiment y prêter attention.

 

Une fois le disque dans l'appareil, Lucie alla se prendre une bière. La décapsula avant de se rasseoir.

 

La musique était pas mal, cela lui plaisait déjà. 'De rouille et d'os.' Un film de Jacques Audiard, oh cela promettait pour les dialogues dans ce cas pensa-t-elle pas de chichi, pas d'enrobage du direct. Cala lui parlait déjà.

 

Tiens, tiens : encore Matthias Schoenaerts, mais qui avait comme contre parti féminine, Marion Cotillard à présent. Pour avoir déjà vu des films avec l'actrice elle s'avait que celui-ci ne sera probablement pas une histoire facile. Mais delà à penser à cela… Waouh.

 

Heureusement qu'elle savait à présent qu'elle savait que le réalisateur était Audiard. Car dire qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle vît était un euphémisme. En regardant le film elle ne pût s'empêcher de penser une nouvelle fois à Fred, mais cette fois ci, c'est parce que le personnage que jouait Marion Cotillard, Stéphanie perd ses jambes après un accident travail. Résultat de course la pauvre femme ne veut plus sortir de chez elle. Un appartement provisoire qu'elle a grâce à sa police d'assurance.

 

Un jour elle téléphone à l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la misse dans une boîte de nuit de laquelle il était videur. Allain Van Versch. Il va la voir, et l'aide sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, en fait. Elle reprend goût à la vie…

 

Un beau jour, ils ont une conversation où elle se demande si elle pourrait encore avoir une vie sexuelle, une question sur laquelle elle ne s'était pas vraiment arrête depuis l'amputation de ses deux jambes au niveau du genou.

 

Ali comme tout le monde l'appelle lui demande si elle en a encore envie. Bien évidemment lui répond la jeune femme. Ben oui, c'est parce qu'on a plus l'usage de ses jambes qui cela va changer toutes les envies.

 

Donc se celui-ci lui demande sans réfléchir du tac au tac si elle veut baiser. C'est alors que démarre entre une relation purement sexuelle. Si l'un ou l'autre en a envie, il n'a qu'à appeler l'autre. Il y a cependant une règle établie par Stéphanie : on ne s'embrasse pas.

 

Sans qu'aucun d'eux ne le réalise leur relation évolue car Ali ne va plus voir ailleurs, ne cherche plus des coup d'un soir. La jeune femme elle finit par avoir des prothèses et assiste à au combat d'Ali. Peu à peu, il commence à mieux s'occuper de son fils qu'il laisse souvent à sa sœur, Anna.

 

Alors qu'il se trouve au Canada, pour un combat, Alain, joue avec son fic sur un lac gelé. Lors d'une seconde d'inattention de la part d'Ali son fils dans à travers a glace qui été trop fine à cet endroit. Stéphanie ne les avait accompagnés. Le petit garçon est maintenant prisonnier de la glace. Et Alain n'a d'autre choix que d'essayer de briser la couche de glace avec ses poings, ce qu'il arrive à faire au bout d'un long moment. Le prix à payer est lourd, il s'est cassé les mains. Son est dans le coma.

 

Stéphanie l'appelle, et là, Ali pleur car il se rend compte qu'il aurait pût perdre son fils et il avoue également à la jeune femme qu'il l'aime.

 

Ce film là aussi, Lucie l'aimait beaucoup car, il racontait tellement plus que le fait qu'Ali est Stéphanie avait une relation purement sexuelle comme le prétendait certains critiques. Delambre se rappelait, à présent avoir lue pas de négatif sur le film. Critiques injustifiées selon elle. Ceux qui ne voit que le sexe dans cette histoire, n'ont rien compris.

 

Lucie se prit une bonne gorgée de bière et une poignée de pop-corn. Tout en laissant ses pensées errées sur le film qu'elle venait du voir. Pour elle s'était une jolie histoire. Raconté à la manière d'Audiard, juste comme savait si bien le faire son mère Michel. Ne pas prendre de gants, ni embellir les choses simplement les dires comme elles sont.

 

Fred aussi est comme ça. Du tac au tac, un peu trop parfois. C'est également pour cela qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup et le respectait. Ce qu'elle n'aimait par contre c'est quand il disait qu'il ne savait rien faire d'autre que de faire enfermer les criminels. Il est tellement plus que ça… tellement plus.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait lui demander s'il a vu le film. D'une certaine manière l'histoire d'Alain et Stéphanie lui faisait penser sa relation avec le capitaine, le sexe en moins. Ali n'en avait rien à fiche que Stéphanie avait les jambes amputées. Il la prenait tout simplement comme elle était. C'est ça que Lucie retenait du film, le fait qu'ils était ensemble simplement pour s'envoyer en l'air au départ. Ce n'était pas ça, le message du film. Deux personnes dont le chemin se croisent qui s'aide l'un l'autre qui ensuite tombent simplement amoureux l'un de l'autre.

 

A suivre ...


	2. Chapter 2

 

  1. **Colère.**



 

 

Lucie alla répondre à un besoin naturel avant de démarrer le troisième DVD qui constituait la pille de ceux qu'elle compter regarder pendant ses jours de congé.

 

Cette fois, elle fit attention à la jaquette du DVD qu'elle plaça dans le lecteur. Il pourrait être intéressant celui-là. 'Me before you ou Avant toi' une fois traduit en Français. Lucie en avait entendu des échos mais n'y avait vraiment prêté attention et si elle s'en souvenait bien elle avait une jour acheté un livre portant le même titre dans une librairie mais n'avait pas encore trouvé le temps de lire. Peut-être serait-ce l'occasion de le faire si le film lui plaisait bien.

 

Delambre faisait partie de cette catégorie de personnes qui préféraient regarder le film avant de lire le livre. Non seulement on avait déjà une idée physique du personnage mais le film donnait souvent envie de lire le livre. Parfois l'inverse se produisait aussi — à cause du film, le lire le livre était hors de question.

 

Passer une journée seule à se regarder films était plutôt sympa pensa-t-elle.

 

Assise bien confortablement sur son canapé, elle appuya sur le bouton _Play_ de la télécommande afin de démarrer le DVD. Le film s'annonçait prometteur pourtant, elle semblait tout à coup avoir une appréhension. Pour une raison inconnue Lucie se sentait soudain mal à l'aise par rapport of film pourtant le personnage de William Traynor semblait sympa juste un peu sarcastique et chiant, mais rien d'étonnant à ça, vu ce qui lui est arrivé. Lou Clarke, une jeune sympathique et très gentille aimant la vie et qui une garde-robe assez hors du commun, même plutôt loufoque. Jusque-là rien à redire. Ce n'est qu'à l'apparition de l'avocat de la famille que les choses ont commencée à se dégrader. Voilà pourquoi Lucie c'était sentie mal à l'aise depuis le départ du film. Comme si elle avait eu le sentiment, depuis le début, que les choses allaient mal tourner.

 

William Traynor avait pris des dispositions pour mettre fin à ses jours. Ok, Lucie voulait bien admettre qu'être quadraplégique ne devait pas être chose facile à assumer tous les jours. Mais de là à prendre des dispositions pour se faire euthanasier y a un monde en Suisse qui plus est ! Non, ça Lucie ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Fred. Les larmes lui montèrent aux aussi tôt.

 

Will avait promis six mois à ses parents, les pauvres espéraient en vain, pourvoir lui faire changer d'avis. La venue de Lou semblait lui faire du bien, il s'était enfin laissé raser la barbe et couper les cheveux et aussi il était évident qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de Lou, l'idée enchantait ses parents, ils pensaient qu'ainsi les idées d'euthanasie de leur fils ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. À tort malheureusement.

 

Lou aimait visiblement Will. Lorsque cette dernière a comprit les intentions du jeune homme, elle a tout fait pour lui trouver des tas de choses qu'il pourrait faire pour l'occuper, lui montre que même la vie en temps que quadraplégique n'était vide, qu'il y a toujours moyen, que rien n'est impossible. Rien n'y fait cependant. William n'en démord pas. Il a toujours l'intention de mourir.

 

Lucie commençait à trouver le personnage de William Traynor de plus en plus énervant, comment pouvait il vouloir faire ça ? Elle ne le comprenait pas du tout. Et il prétendait aimer Lou ? Pour Lucie c'était tout sauf de l'amour. Un mot lui venait à l'esprit : égoïste. Voilà ce qu'était Traynor, un sale petit égoïste. Aimer quelqu'un cela signifie se battre pour vivre. Cela signifie que l'on a une raison de vivre et non pas de vouloir mourir.

 

Un sentiment de rage commençait mêler à du chagrin commençait à envahir la jeune femme. Une chose dont elle avait horreur. Les larmes coulaient à présent le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Lou, elle refusait d'abandonner. Grâce à sa ténacité, elle finit par convaincre Will de partir en vacances avec, bien évidemment, son infirmier. Pendant ces congés, ils s'embrassent enfin. Lou dort même près de lui, mais le lendemain soir, le monde de Lou Clarke s'écroule. Ils son tous les deux sur la plage. Will la regarde danser, rayonnante. S'approchant de lui, elle se penche pour l'embrasser au début il répond au baiser main bien vite leurs lèvres se séparent.

 

         — Je ne peux pas. Pas comme ça.

 

Elle le regarde sa comprendre.

 

         — Pas quoi ?

         — Vivre comme ça. Je ne peux pas t'aimer comme ça. Lui dit-il.

         — Tu ne nous laisse même pas une chance.

         — Je ne peux t'aimer sans pouvoir te toucher ni te voir nue. La vie en    tant qu'handicapé ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu.

 

Entendant les mots du jeune homme. Lou s'envie en pleurant, le laissant derrière elle sans se retourner.

 

T'as vraiment bien fait de partir, Lou. Pensa la jeune femme qui regardait le film. Non. Comment est-ce possible d'écrire un truc pareil et en plus d'en faire un film. C'est carrément cautionner le suicide ! Autant dire à toutes les personne handicapés 'Suicidez-vous car traverser la vie en tant qu'handicapé n'en vaut pas la peine.' Ça reviendrait au même, Bordel !

 

Et en plus elle retourne au près de lui, elle se tape la Suisse pour être là lorsqu'il se fait euthanasier, ben oui voyons, cautionne-le, toi aussi ! Ragea Lucie devant son téléviseur. Attrapant son bol de pop corn elle le jeta à terre, celui-ci se brisa en mille morceaux.

 

Merde !

 

Au moins elle avait une excuse pour passer l'aspirateur maintenant se dit-elle. Lucie fit attention en marchant pour se diriger vers le débarra où elle le rangeait prenant aussi le ballet pendant qu'elle y était. Lucie balaya d'abord afin de ramasser les plus gros moreaux, jurant lorsqu'elle s'aperçue qu'elle avait oublier la ramassette.

 

La jeune femme retourna dans le débarra, récupéra ce dont elle avait besoin et revenir dans le living-room. Après avoir ramasser les morceaux les plus gros, l'aspirateur fut le suivant à être passé dans toute la pièce. Satisfaite que rien n'avait été oublié. Lucie arrêta le lecteur de DVD avant de se mettre à la recherche de son téléphone portable.

 

Fred. Il fallait qu'elle entende sa voix.

 

Des lames coulaient toujours le long de ses joues alors que Delambre composait le numéro de Fréderic Caïn.

 

"Caïn, le seul et unique flic à roulette de Marseille."

 

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

 

"Je vous manque tant que ça, que vous m'appeler pendant votre congé ?" Lui demanda, Fred."

 

"On peut se voir ?" Lui demanda Lucie d'une voix encore rauque de pleurs.

 

"Lucie ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Caïn avait de l'inquiétude de la voix, alors qu'il posait les questions à son interlocutrice.

 

"On peut se voir ?" Lui redemanda-t-elle.

 

"Oui évidemment !"

 

"Chez moi ça vous va ?"

 

"J'arrive."

 

"Oh, et capitaine, je ne veux voir que vous. Il ne m'est rien arrivé. J'ai simplement besoin de vous voir."

 

"Très bien, j'arrive." Lui dit-il avant de raccrocher.

 

Fred prit sa veste en cuir du dossier de son fauteuil, l'enfila et mit son téléphone portable dans la poche intérieure. Et sortit de son bureau alors qu'il roulait à coté du bureau de Borel, il lui expliqua qu'il avait quelque chose à faire sans préciser ce que c'était. Mourad acquiesça sans rien dire.

 

Au volant de sa voiture chérie en route pour se rendre chez son équipière Caïn se demandait ce qui pouvait bien s'être produit, il lui paraissait évident qu'elle avait pleurée. Ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude. Il ne se rappelait l'avoir jamais vu en pleurs sauf, lorsqu'elle était sortie du coma. Lucie était un peu comme lui capable de bien cacher ses sentiments. Mais il avait beau essayer, il ne pouvait penser à rien qui aurait pût la faire pleurer.

 

Attendons de voir. Se dit le capitaine Caïn.

 

~*Caïn*~

 

"Lucie ?" dit-il d'une voix douce dés que celle-ci ouvre la porte. Elle avait effectivement pleurée, ses yeux étaient rouges.

 

La porte de son appartement était à peine fermée qu'elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux et qu'elle le sera contre elle. Surpris par le comportement de la jeune femme, Fred mit quelques secondes à réagir. Sa main gauche se plaça dans le bas du dos tandis que sa main droite se placer sur sa nuque. "Lucie qu'est-ce qu'y a ?"

 

Lui ne répondit pas immédiatement. Caïn regarda alors au tour de lui pour essayer de voir s'il y avait quelque chose qui pouvait le mettre sur une piste pour lui donner un début d'explication sur ce qui mettait sa collègue dans un tel état.

 

"C'est stupide. Je suis stupide."

 

"Lucie ? Lucie regardez-moi."

 

Fred attendit qu'elle fasse ce qu'il lui avait demandé avant de continuer. Vous êtes beaucoup de choses, mais vous n'êtes pas stupide. Dites-moi ce qui vous met dans cet état.

 

Elle le regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus, et Caïn sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

 

Quelque chose sur le tapit attira l'attention du policier. "Vous vous êtres battue avec du popcorn ?"

 

"Oui et non."

 

"C'est nouveau ça. C'est quoi c'est oui ou c'est non ?"

 

"Non, je ne me suis battue avec. J'ai jeté le bol qui en contenait à terre."

 

"Il était si mauvais que ça ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix toujours douce.

 

"Non, je l'ai jeté de colère."

 

Fred fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est qui vous à mit dans une telle colère, assez en colère que vous ayez besoin de me voir ?"

 

"Avant toi." Dit simplement, Lucie.

 

A suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que ce n'est pas le dialogue exacte du film, mais c'est fait exprès.


	3. Une tournure inattendue.

  1. **Une tournure inattendue.**



 

 

Caïn ne compris pas tout de suite, puis il vit les DVD à terre. Lucie se faisait apparemment une journée cinéma. "Quoi… ne me dites pas que cet un de ces films qui vous à mis dans cet état ?"

 

"Vous fichez pas."

 

"Ce n'était mon intention. J'aimerais juste comprendre, c'est tout. Je sais que ce n'est pas votre genre de pleurer comme ça et surement à cause d'un film. Sinon vous seriez pas flic. C'est à cause du film, les vestiges de nourriture de cinéma ?"

 

"Oui."

 

Fred ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. "Vous moquez pas."

 

"J'me moque pas, c'est juste que vous me faite penser à Ben, quand il était petit et qu'il avait une bêtise. Vous avez exactement la même tête."

 

Lucie se mit à rire. Ce qui fit un plaisir immense à Fred. Il adorait l'entendre rire. Il y avait quelque chose chez Lucie qui réveillait des sentiments chez Fred qu'il pensait ne plus jamais ressentir et de nouveau qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit même pas lorsqu'il était avec Gaëlle. Il semblait y avoir quelque chose de plus naturelle avec Lucie. Il pouvait être lui-même, il n'avait besoin de lui prouver quoi que ce soit.

 

"Tout va comme bien ?"

 

"Hein ?"

 

"Oui."

 

"Vous aviez l'air d'être à des milliers de kilomètres."

 

"On peut dire ça. Dans une autre vie même."

 

Elle fronça les sourcils.

 

"C'est rien vous en faites pas."

 

"Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?"

 

"Une bière."

 

"J'vous apporte ça." Répondit la jeune femme en se levant."

 

"Faites attention, y a encore du verre par terre là, à coté de votre pied droit." Fit Caïn qui la regardait alors qu'elle ramassa le morceau près de son pied.

 

Pendant ce temps, lui, il alla s'installer sur le canapé. Il venait juste de se mettre bien lorsque Lucie réapparu dans le salon. En le voyant assise sur le canapé, elle sourit.

 

Parfait comme ça je pourrai me blottir contre lui. Pensa cette dernière.

 

En s'approchant du canapé elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus, et un sourire. Lucie lui tendit sa bière s'asseyant à ses côtés.

 

Caïn prit une gorgée de la boisson que lui avait donné la jeune femme.

 

"Vous être drôlement sexy sapée comme ça. J'aimerais assez que vous veniez travailler comme ça mais ça me donnerait trop de boulot avec les collègues pour les empêcher de vous mater."

 

Les joue de Lucie rosirent. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du capitaine, il adorait la voir rougir. Lucie Delambre la femme qui n'a peur de rien ni de personne avait tendance à rougir assez facilement en plus.

 

"Merci."

 

"Alors vous me le dites, ce qu'il a ce film…" commença-t-il, tourna la tête pour la regarder.

 

"Ce film est une promotion pour le suicide des personnes handicapés !" Lui répondit la femme assise près de lui d'une voix agacée.

 

Fred le regarda avec des yeux étonnés. "D'accord. Ça, au moins, ça a, le mérite d'être clair.

 

"Je suis d'accord que le personnage principal, un des deux du moins, deviens quadraplégique, parce en traversant la rue, il téléphone et ne vois pas la moto qui arrive."

 

"Laissez-moi deviner… il ne pense qu'à se suicider."

 

"Ouais. Et je ne supporte pas. C'est un comportement tellement égoïste."

 

"Quelque chose me dit que c'est pas votre éduction catholique qui vous fait parler là, je me trompe ?"

 

"Non. Vous, vous y avait pensé. J'en certaine, mais comme vous aimez trop emmerder votre monde…"

 

Un sourire vint se dessiner sur les lèvres de Fred. "Oui, j'y ai pensé, au suicide et plus d'une fois même, mais c'était plutôt à cause du regard de pitié que me revoyait les gens en rue. Gaëlle aussi. Mais je fais est que vu mon esprit du con et de cingler d'une certaine manière j'ai été satisfait de ma punition. Y a des jours c'est pas évident, c'est même plus que d'autre, la mélancholie s'installe souvent, même j'aime attraper les criminels, les mettre en échec. Leurs prouver que je suis toujours le meilleurs même en étant assis toute la journée."

 

Les yeux de Lucie brillaient à présent de fierté, d'affection, d'amour pour lui. Oui, Fred pouvait parfois être un emmerdeur fini. Il la rendait dingue, mais il était toujours là. Il se battait tous jours faisant un pied de nez à la vie.

 

"C'est ça que j'admire le plus chez vous. Peut-importe ce que la vie vous jette à la figure, vous le lui renvoyé toujours."

 

"Je dois faire quoi d'autre me suicider ? Non, c'est trop facile ça. C'était ma décision de prendre cette moto, pas celle d'un autre ma décision de tout gâcher avec Gaëlle et Ben. Ma décision et uniquement la mienne. J'en ai voulu au Docteur Barthe de m'avoir ramené à la vie après mon accident, même un bref instant lorsqu'il ma retiré cette visse voyageuse. Mais y Ben qui est une des plus belles choses que j'ai jamais faites dans ma vie. Même si les chose ne marche plus vraiment entre Gaëlle et moi, une part de moi, l'aimera toujours car elle m'a donnée Ben. J'ai déjà bien trop l'égoïste, même si je n'ai plus l'usage de mes jambes, mon fils à droit à son père. Et puis…" Il hésita a continué.

 

"Et puis ?" Répéta Lucie.

 

Fred prit une profonde inspiration. C'était le moment, elle avait ouvert la porte. Ça passe ou, ça casse. Se dit-il.

 

"Et puis, il y a vous. Vous êtes la raison majeure pour laquelle, je me lève le matin sans trop râler.

 

A ces mots elle éclata de rire. Je vous vois bien le matin en train de râler contre votre fauteuil.

 

"C'est exactement ça."

 

"Toujours là, à vous exposer à la vue de tous, sans rien pouvoir cacher."

 

"Vous lisez en moi comme dans un livre ouvert."

 

"Non, je peux pas tout comprendre, Fred car, je suis à pas à vot place. J'aimerais parfois pourtant pour essayer de vous comprendre."

 

"Il y a rien à comprendre, Lucie. Ce qui vous voyez c'est ce que je donne ni plus ni moins. Mes conneries, c'est juste une sorte de bouclier de protection. Même si je préfère la cruauté du monde à son hypocrisie, moi aussi, j'ai mes limites. Parfois, j'aimerais trouver quelqu'un qui m'aime pour ce que je suis avec mes tonnes de défauts mon corps déglingués qui refuse plus souvent qu'autre chose de m'obéir. Mais c'est le seul que j'ai. Il ne définira jamais l'homme que suis. Jamais. Je suis le flic que je suis grâce à mon cerveau, mes petite cellules grises comme dirait un certain détective Belge inventé par Agatha Christie. C'est simplement mon corps qui m'oblige à rester assis…"

 

Caïn voulu continuer mais il en fut empêché par les lèvres de Lucie posées sur les sienne. Il sentit la main de sa collègue sur sa joue. Il ouvrit un peu plus la bouche pour qu'elle puisse approfondir le baiser. Ce que Luce fit sans hésiter.

 

Le baiser cessa quelques minutes plus tard car tous deux avaient un grand besoin d'oxygène.

 

Elle appuya son front contre celui de Fred. Tous deux haletant essayant de reprendre leur souffle.

 

C'est Caïn qui retrouva l'usage de la parole en premier.

 

"Si j'avais su la tournure que prendrait que les choses après un tel discours, je peux t'assurer Delambre que je t'aurais dit tout ça, il y a bien longtemps. Celui ou celle qui a écrit ce livre et qui à superviser ce film est un imbécile qui ne s'aime pas et qui n'aime pas la vie. Et qui sait encore moins de quoi il ou elle parle. Et je le ou la ferrait bien coffrer pour t'avoir mis dans un tel état."

 

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau. "La preuve que j'ai eu raison depuis le début." Fit la jeune femme contre ses lèvres.

 

"A oui, raconte. Sous tes allures 'je m'en foutiste,' t'es un mec sensible et super intelligent."

 

Fred sourit "T'as pas idées. Non, Lucie sérieusement, ce n'est qu'un ramassis conneries ce film. La vie est plein de personne hémiplégique, paraplégique, quadraplégique qui veulent vivre car comme moi elles ont compris que la personne que nous sommes ici-bas, n'est pas définie par notre corps mais bien par ce que l'on a dans notre esprit. Un des meilleurs exemples de ce que j'avance est Stephen Hawking. Une des plus grands scientifique, notre Einstein d'aujourd'hui. Il a été diagnostiqué souffrant d'S.L.A. (Sclérose Latérale Amyotrophique) aussi appelé la maladie de Charcot. Diagnostiqué à vingt et un ans. On lui donnait trois ans à vivre. Il avec cette merde cinquante-cinq ans. Parce qu'il voulait vivre, parce qu'il refusait de laisser cette salsorie déterminer sa vie. Il a perdu sa voix, il parlait à l'aide d'un ordinateur. Clouer sur un fauteuil roulant électrique, mais il avait encore à faire, il est décédé, il y a pas longtemps. La vie aussi pourrie qu'elle puisse être à certains moments, finit toujours par nous remontrer sa beauté un jour ou l'autre. La mienne c'est toi, Lucie Delambre.

 

Lucie pleurait à présent, jamais personne ne lui avait dit de si belle chose. Personne. "Je t'aime."

 

"Ça tombe bien moi aussi." Lui dit-elle avant de reprendre ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

 

 

La vie d'une ou d'un handicapé c'est pas évident, mais c'est pas impossible. Il a toujours moyen d'en faire quelque chose. De cette vie qu'on nous donné même si pour certain d'entre nous les moyens sont plus limités.

 

 

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
